western_islesfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodwin
Theodwin is a player character in the Western Isles, a firbolg transmutation wizard. Aliases include "The Apprentice." His owl familiar, Sarah Finley, is always at his side. Physical Description Theodwin has heterochromia, with one eye being a deep purple and the other a sky blue. He is tall, standing at 7'1" and has long, jet black hair and fur, the latter of which turns gray at the ends. He has a large crooked nose and long ears that reach of of his hair and flop down at the tips. Theodwin wears beige pants with a leather belt, a brown cloak and coat to keep warm in the cold, a backpack with a wide assortment of oddities and usually carries empty vials and containers to put samples from specimen in. He carries a pouch with him at all times that contains a rock for use with the Tiny Servant spell (Rocky). Scars * Has a large gash from his right shoulder to his left waist. * Due to his ribs being broken and displaced, Theodwin’s belly seems to come outwards and flops downward. * A scar covers the left of his neck, circular in shape, caused by a pickax wound. The color around this scar is gray and seems to have spread to his veins, as you can see veins protruding from his neck that have become gray as well. * Nose is crooked. * Chin is bruised and scarred with sharp punctures. Shared Rumors stub: quotes from rumors doc preferably, at least brief descriptions Notable Items Rocky. Rock that becomes a tiny servant. '''Scepter of Light. '''A scepter capable of emitting light in a bright flash. '''Sword-staff. '''A staff that is capable of one-way transformation into a sword.. Backstory As a witch doctor of the Firbolg tribe called Everbloom, Theodwin's master, "Life-bringer," cured many ailments that affected his home, such as injuries and diseases, which were ever present. ''Home was constantly under the attack of threats: from corrupt humans looking to use their forest to gain its riches, to demons and angry elementals. One such attack would later take "Life-bringer" from him. The blacksmith's boy came to Theodwin's master with a strange ailment that made him attack those around him. After much analysis, "Life-bringer" concluded that a demon had taken his soul and controlled the body. "Life-bringer" tore the demon's soul out of the boy's body and, in doing so, unleashed its wrath upon himself, killing him in the process. After his death, using what he had learned from "Life-bringer," Theodwin was able to learn the ways of manipulating souls and creatures, both physically and mentally. During Theodwin's time training, he befriended some of the spirits, and one took a liking to him for several reasons, one of which being that the spirit wishes to remember it's past, as it has forgotten who it was, knowing only its name, Sarah Finley, and the skills she learned in her past life. She has been able to aid Theodwin in his studies. Where the spirit is from is unknown, as Theodwin has not yet been able to go deep into its mind as his knowledge in the fields of magic is limited by the time he shared with "Life-bringer". Theodwin was forced to leave once the other Firbolgs in Theodwin's tribe learned of his research, as the work he has done lead him to necromancy, which they would not abide. What no one understood is that Theodwin had to do this to help the tribe fight the evils that would harm them! However, he accepted their judgement, accepting banishment, for it did not matter, he had to leave regardless: he needed to further his knowledge in the schools of magic, since Theodwin's knowledge was shallow, and his master was prematurely taken from him. Theodwin took all of his master's books, as well as his own, and set out, hoping to learn enough in the world and eventually come back to his tribe and once again help them, becoming worthy of their acceptance. Relationships * [[Sarah Finley|''Sarah Finley]].''' Spirit that has befriended Theodwin and traveled with him for about 2 years now. * [[Rocky|Rocky]].''' A legendary rock that Theodwin found, and had been with him for about two months. Category:Characters Category:Player Characters Category:Stub